The Request to Lament
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: "Have they gone" "Yep. First Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus and then Marluxia." "What about Zexion and VIII" A one shot between Xigbar and Xaldin discussing the fall out of Castle Oblivion and what it meant, not only for the Organisation, but also for the two former apprentices. But Nobodies can't feel? Can they?


**The Request to Lament**

 **Just a quick one shot on how Xigbar and Xaldin took the deaths of Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion. I was bored and had writers block on my other stories. Hope you enjoy.**

"Have they gone" Xaldin asked bluntly as he glared coldly out of the window directly into the luminous light of Kingdom Hearts. It also sounded more like a statement then a question. He had, had a gut feeling that this would happen.

The Freeshooter was a few meters behind the taller nobody. Shrouded by darkness and engulfed in the shadow that was being cast by the Whirlwind Lancer. He remained still and silent as they allowed the three words to fester into the air a little longer. They both knew what had happened; so, there was no real point in prolonging the answer.

"Yeah" Xigbar shared the news in the same blunt tone that Xaldin had used before.

The Whirlwind Lance placed both his hands on the window sill and he gave out a heavy sigh. This wasn't him and he shouldn't be acting like this. He was a nobody. No feeling, no desire, no sorrow, no love, no happiness, no regret. All he would allow himself to feel was nothing. He had promised himself that the moment that he had lost his heart, and all his emotions along with it. The light hurt his eyes as he couldn't think what to say. They were gone and there was nothing that could be done.

Xigbar returned the sigh. For once in his own non-existence he had nothing to say. There was nothing that he could say to make this situation better and if he was honest…. There was no way that they could get out of this. The silence only made Xigbar feel more uncomfortable. Xaldin was deadly at the best of times and with this news he didn't know how his lesser would act. Violently? Maybe? So he had to be wary for he knew more than Xaldin realised or ever could know.

After a couple of minutes of the silence filling the air until Number III spoke in a darker colder manner then before. "Do we know how it happened?"

"Yep. It seems the key mites took them out." Xaldin snapped his head up, still staring out the window, at the sound of Key Blade bearers. He didn't like the XIII and XIV members of the Organisation to begin with. Now in the very backs of his mind, he had a right to hate them. However, because Xaldin remained silent. Xigbar continued.

"Vexen was first. Then the Bitch, Lexaeus and then Marluxia…." Xigbar trailed off.

Xaldin then turned around, violent eyes staring daggers into his superior's golden eye. It didn't put him on edge. Xaldin never scared him. This time was no different. But he was still wary of him. He always had a tendency to use his lances on victims.

"What about VI and VIII? How do you know what order they faded in II?" Xaldin asked in a stern tone.

Still un touched by the change of voice that Xaldin had just displayed. He stared at him a while longer before he considered answering him. It shouldn't have been, but it was hard. This was hard. One of the hardest thing he had done since before he became a nobody. He breathed in slightly and continued.

"A Dusk arrived a few hours ago with a letter from Zexion. It appeared at that moment in time, that only he and eight had survived."

"But?"

Xigbar bowed his head slightly. In that moment, his old self wanted to show emotion. But he couldn't. In a cold and uncaring voice he continued. "A Dusk reported that Zexion has also faded… and as for Brat 2. They can't find him, he may have faded before or after Zexion but we just don't know."

There was silence again. But this time it was thick and blunt, although it wasn't this way because they couldn't think of what to say. It was this way because they couldn't say what was on their minds. After losing their hearts they were told that emotions were wrong and that they had to save it for when they were whole again. When they could be Braig and Dilan once more. Of course, the higher ranking nobody knew that this wouldn't happen. But for reasons unknown to the other he had to keep up appearance and his mouth shut. Including the fact that VI's death cut him harder than losing his heart.

Xaldin would never admit it, as he too wanted to avoid from emotion in case others called him soft or weak and sentimental. But the news that Zexion was dead…. Was hard. He like Xigbar, grew attached to him as somebody and even referred to him as their nephew. However, the news had made him bitter. Not only was he gone. But so was Vexen and Lexaeus. Known to all, but only certain to some that the 4 treated each other as brothers and now there was only the 2 left. But they could not express anything. How could he? He didn't have a heart. But still the news almost hurt.

However instead of so called sorrow get the better of him, anger did instead. Holding in all the change in his manner and voice by the grit of his teeth, Xaldin boomed. "That's a pity. I wanted to put a spear though Axels skull."

"So did I." Xigbar nodded in agreement. "But if he isn't…. someone is gunna pay." He clamped his teeth together at the thought. He knew full well that VII, or Brat 1as he referred to him, and VI had, had bad blood ever since Xemnas teased them both on the position of the second in command. It was to go to VI after they had returned from C.O. But now with him gone and Axel missing he was almost certain that X-Face had something to do with it.

He clenched his fist and breathed in slowly. He couldn't express nothing and he was losing the battle to keep this up.

Xaldin however was different story. He smacked wall behind him creating a small crater at the point of impact. The thought that Axel could be alive and had something to do with the deaths of the fallen at Castle Oblivion made his blood boil. "All of them dead! And he could walking around still." Xaldin stared at Xigbar as he said that sentence. He couldn't decide what he was angrier with the fact that Axel might have something to do with Castle Oblivion or that Xigbar was now and had been calm on the matter from the first step he had taken into his room.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere change.

Xaldin screamed at the smaller nobody. "GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH! SHOW SOMETHING! THEY ARE DEAD AND IT IS ALL THAT PYRO'S FAULT!"

"….. Don't Xaldin. Just don't" was all Xigbar could say. He knew that he was expecting something like this. He had planned how to deal with this and was pre-pared to remained calm. If he were Braig he would find "Flamesilocks" himself and but a bullet through his head. But he was Xigbar and he needed to be as such and not allow the old emotions that were pulling at his brain to surface and destroy his manner.

"DON'T! THERE DEAD! AND YOU DON'T CARE! WE WERE MEANT TO GET OUR HEARTS BACK TOGETHER!

"AND XALDIN. We can't do that now. We will just carry on as we are." Xigbar then turned around and walked from the lancer's room before he could say another word. He slammed the door behind him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't give the old coot anything to use against him when the time came. They were gone and any relationship with the 3rd member of the organisation had gone with it. He allowed one tear to fall.

Just one.

Only one.

 _No more._ He thought. _This is were I break the ties with you. With all of you._ He continued to walk down the hall towards his room and forget about the encounter with Xaldin.

Meanwhile, Xaldin was the opposite. Allowed the emotions to fall. He allowed himself to think about how time once was. With Vexen…. No Even, Aeleus and Ienzo. He allowed it to consume him. He had never done this as a nobody. He had always isolated himself and only really tried to integrate with 2 through to 6. And he couldn't with 4 and below and Xigbar he knew what ever friendship had withered away with the selfishness of their Superior. He was only there to regain his heart, but now he didn't see a point.

Xigbar had now cosied up with Xemnas so much that he had forgotten how close the 2nd and the 3rd nobody used to be. Maybe that was it. Just carry on with a broken Organization, and when the 5 at Castle Oblivion died so did the hope and the dream that they would be whole again.


End file.
